Voluntary alcohol consumption represents an endophenotype that can be modeled in rodents and that may reflect susceptibility to the development of alcohol dependence. Selective breeding of mice and rats for differences in this phenotype indicates a genetic influence on voluntary alcohol consumption. We have used mice selectively bred for high and low alcohol preference (HAP and LAP mice, respectively), as measured in a two-bottle choice paradigm, to identify candidate genes that contribute to alcohol preference drinking through their differential expression levels in brain. We now propose to confirm the differential expression of these genes, and localize the differential expression within brain regions, by quantitative reverse transcriptase real-time PCR (qRT-PCR) using a "voxelation" procedure, and by quantitative in situ hybridization, in brains of HAP and LAP mice. The expression of selected genes, prioritized based on function and proposed role in alcohol drinking behavior, will then be reduced by treatment of the mice with RNAi reagents. We will design siRNAs and shRNAs in collaboration with the INIA RNAi Core and Dharmacon. The efficacy and specificity of these reagents will be assayed in vitro. siRNAs will be delivered using osmotic minipumps or by site-specific infection of lentiviral vectors containing shRNAs. We will determine the time course, duration and extent of target gene down-regulation by qRT-PCR and specificity of effects by qRT-PCR and microarray analysis in collaboration with the INIA Colorado Gene Array Core. Once specific gene knockdown has been confirmed, mice will be tested for changes in alcohol preference drinking in the two-bottle choice paradigm. HAP and LAP mice will also be treated chronically with ethanol in the "withdrawal-induced drinking" procedures of the INIA Mouse Animal Models Core. Changes in brain gene expression that correlate with increases in voluntary alcohol consumption, following the chronic alcohol exposure, will be determined. These experiments will systematically investigate the role of identified candidate genes, alone and in combinations reflecting signal transduction pathways, in the modulation of voluntary alcohol consumption. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]